


Christmas Morning

by hazel333



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Parent Keith (Voltron), Parent Shiro (Voltron), Parenthood, Post-Canon, Season 8 who?, Sven love child au, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: "Good morning, Sven.""Merry Christmas!" Sven shouted, throwing his arms into the air.Keith groaned, and Shiro winced. "Why don't we go get your pa some coffee," Shiro whispered, "Okay, Sven?"





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyssa_85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/gifts).



> This is for a Voltron Secret Santa! My giftee wanted "Sheith first Christmas with their first child", so I used Zuspacey's Sven Lovechild AU, but in Canon Verse (since s8 isn't canon, obviously.)  
> Merry Christmas, Cara! :D

     Grey eyes snapped wide open. Arms  flapped and legs kicked, struggling to untangle the sheets around them, before the tiny body rolled out of the bed. Tiny feet thundered down the hall, stuttering to a stop upon reaching the end. The door was thrown open, and the young boy flew onto the bed inside.  
     Shiro shot up with a gasp. Keith groaned and rolled over, burying his head underneath his pillow. Shiro's prosthetic reached towards the night stand on his right, knocking over an empty cup in the attempt to find his glasses. He blinked a few times to disperse the sleepiness from his eyes. Finally, his gaze lowered to the bouncing boy in his lap.  
     "Good morning, Sven."  
     "Merry Christmas!" Sven shouted, throwing his arms into the air.  
     Keith groaned, and Shiro winced. "Why don't we go get your pa some coffee," Shiro whispered, "Okay, Sven?"  
     Sven nodded eagerly before dashing out of the room.  
     Shiro chuckled softly. He leaned over to press a gentle kiss on top of his husband's mess of hair, and he received a sleepy hum in response. Shiro quietly left the room and followed after their son, who was standing on the counter, trying to reach the coffee grounds.  
     After quickly placing the boy in a chair, Shiro grabbed the coffee himself. Sven bounced on the chair behind him. "Come _on_ , Dad! I wanna open presents!"  
     Shiro laughed. "We have to wait for your Pa to wake up. Remember: Patience-"  
     "Yields focus." Sven rolled his eyes. "I _know_. But it's Christmas! And you don't have to be patient on Christmas!"  
     Shiro bit back a smile. "You don't? I didn't know that."  
     Sven nodded. "Mhm. It's the one day a year you don't have to be patient. Besides birthdays, of course."  
     "Of course." Shiro agreed, refraining from smiling. "Well, you don't have to wait much longer. I can hear your pa coming."  
     Keith entered the room, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket covered in cartoon penguins. He shuffled towards Shiro, who held out a cup of coffee. As Keith brought the cup to his mouth, Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist and bent down to kiss the top of his head. Keith sighed with content. He mumbled an incoherent greeting.  
     Shiro smiled, holding in a laugh. "Good morning, love."  
     "Morning, Pa! Now, can we _please_ go open presents!" Sven begged, shaking his folded hands in an added plea.  
     "Okay," Shiro agreed with a laugh.  
     Sven whooped and ran into the living room, diving into the pile of presents under the tree. He grabbed the biggest one and ripped off the wrapping paper just as his parents sat down on the couch.  
     Sven tore open the box and pulled out a remote controlled car. "Cool!"  
     "That looks pretty fancy," Shiro noted. "Who's it from?"  
     "Uh..." Sven fumbled for the wrapping paper remains, turning the crumbled foil until he found the name tag. "It's from...Aunt Pidge and Uncle Hunk! Oh! That means..." Sven rummaged through box before holding up a yellow bag. "Cookies!"  
     Shiro held out his hand. "You should let me hold on to those for you while you open your other presents." Beside him, Keith snorted.  
     Sven scowled and held the bag close to his chest. "No! You'd eat them all! These are mine."  
     Shiro gasped with mock indignation. "Me?? I would never!"  
     Keith snickered, and Sven shot back, "You would too!"  
     "Why don't you open the blue and pink one over there, Sven," Keith interrupted. The man yawned as the caffeine in his system finally started to kick in.  
     Shiro pressed a quick kiss to Keith's cheek as Sven tore open his next present. Shiro said, "Welcome back to the land of the living, babe." Keith hummed before leaning over to kiss Shiro on the mouth.  
     "Ew!" Sven shouted, throwing a wadded piece of wrapping paper at his parents. "You guys are gross."  
     Shiro placed another obnoxious kiss on Keith's cheek with a hum and a loud smack. Sven groaned and threw another wad of wrapping paper. "Dad!"  
     Keith, laughing, pushed Shiro away. "Okay, okay. Sven, what did Uncle Lance and Aunt Allura get you?"  
     Sven happily held up a plastic container holding multiple bleybades. "I also got some shorts and a blue shirt."  
     Sven reached over for another gift, grabbing a one that was carefully wrapped in green paper, the bow a little right of the center. The young boy began ripping the paper off.  
     "Who's that one from?" Shiro asked.  
     "I don't know."  
     "Sven, you're supposed to look before you unwrap them!" Shiro scolded in a playful tone.  
     "But I like trying to guess who they're from!" Sven retorted. He pulled off the last of the tape, which had been crisscrossed in a peculiar pattern. Upon opening the box, Sven frowned. "And I think this one's from Uncle Slav." He held up a package of green socks.  
     Shiro hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Keith patted Shiro's shoulder soothingly. Shiro muttered, " _He's not your uncle..._ "  
     " _Now_ ," Sven read from the note that had been inside the box, " _You are fifty point six two three percent more likely to have the right socks._ Does that mean I have fifty percent more socks? Or fifty percent more good socks? How does he even know how many good socks I have?" Sven peered into box. "That's a lot of socks."  
     "Why don't you open that one next," Shiro, eager to move on, suggested while pointing at a colorfully wrapped present.  
     Sven grabbed the box with enthusiasm. However, he frowned as he got a closer look at it. "... _Paw Patrol_? I haven't liked that in years."  
     Keith spoke up, "That must be from your Grandpa Kolivan, then. Don't have high hopes, kiddo."  
     Sven nodded in understanding. "It's the thought that counts though."  
     Keith smiled softly. "He does try his best."  
     Sven ripped opened the present. He gasped. "It's a slingshot! Cool!" He pulled the sling back, testing its strength.  
     "Okay, I'm impressed," Keith admitted, turning to Shiro.  
     "And I guess these are the ammo?"  
     Keith turned back and let out a soft curse. He threw off his blanket and shot forward. "I take back every nice thing I've ever said about Kolivan," he declared, snatching the box filled with Blade issued bombs as well as the one in Sven's hand.  
     As Keith marched across the living to dispose of the weapons, Shiro assured Sven, "Will get you some marbles or something to use, okay?"  
     "Okay!"  
     A disgruntled Keith returned, and Sven quickly grabbed the next present. "Uh, this one's from...Grandma!" He tore past the wrapping paper and the tape sealing the box. Sven shouted a happy cheer and proudly held up the large nerf gun.  
     "Another weapon," Shiro noted dryly, "Yay..."  
     Keith elbowed his husband. He turned to Sven. "Isn't that the one you wanted?"  
     "Yeah!" Sven replied with a grin. "Grandma is the best!"  
     "She is," Keith agreed, smiling widely.  
      "But you haven't opened the gifts from us," Shiro added, "or from Santa."  
      Several present opening frenzies later, Sven had some more clothes, a pair of shoes, a pocket knife, a couple of video games, and a football from his parents. From Santa, he received some more video games, a constellation guide book, and a telescope.  
     Sven threw pieces of wrapping paper in the air with a loud cheer. "Dad! Pa! Can you set up my nerf gun? Please?" Just then, the young boy's stomach growled.  
     Shiro laughed. "Why don't we eat first."  
     " _Fine_ ," Sven sighed dramatically. He ran into the kitchen, calling, "What's for breakfast?"     Shiro looked to Keith who shrugged. "I vote we eat Uncle Hunk's cookies," Keith stated.  
     "NOOOOOOOOOOO MY COOKIES," Sven cried, running back into the room. He quickly grabbed the yellow bag and hugged it protectively.  
     Slowly, Shiro stalked towards his son, wiggling his fingers playful. "Come on, Sven. You don't want to share with your dad?"  
     "NEVER!" Sven shot across the room, laughing as Shiro pursued him.  
     Laughing, Keith sat on the couch, watching his husband chase their son around the living room. Shiro used his prosthetic to reach forward and snatch Sven. He threw his son up and caught him. Sven threw his head back, howling with laughter. Shiro pressed an obnoxious kiss on Sven's cheek.  
     "Dad!" Sven complained, struggling to get away but giggling too hard to actually be effective.  
     Shiro released Sven. "Alright, keep your cookies. Why don't you go grab your stocking off of the mantle?"  
     Sven quickly complied, running towards the fireplace. Shiro plopped down beside Keith. He leaned into his husband, resting his head on Keith's shoulder. Keith wrapped his arm around him, pressing a kiss on top of Shiro's head.  
     "Merry Christmas, darling," Keith spoke softly.  
     "Merry Christmas, love," Shiro returned with a gentle smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (We're just gonna pretend that Kosmo snuck into the food during Christmas Dinner at Krolia's the night before, so she let him stay the night.)  
> (Also Sven got his parents-with help from Krolia-a snow globe with a family picture inside, but he was too excited to wait until Christmas morning, so he gave it to them right away. XD)


End file.
